Vehicles may be provided with a remote start feature whereby a vehicle occupant may start an engine of the vehicle in response to toggling a key fob or other radio frequency based transmitter remote from the vehicle. In response to the engine starting, a climate control system in the vehicle may default to the last known state (the state of the climate control system after most recent engine shut off). In some cases, the engine may be allowed to idle beyond the point at which the last known state of the climate control system is satisfied. The engine, for example, may continue to run until the expiration of a timer.